


Astraphobia

by Lameasstowel (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lameasstowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm brews and humanity's most powerful soldier shows a rare softer side and leaves Eren speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's POV fluff. I think Levi needs to be humanized a lot more than he is. So showing fears and weaknesses is so so important. Yes.

After a long day with the prestigious Survey Corps, you would think sleep would be a warmly welcomed escape from this hell on earth. But with sleep comes dreams. And not many of us can dream of dancing sugar plums. In fact, dreams are almost always nightmares. The shadows of your past displayed in full light. Being forced to watch your most horrific memories night after night will break you. No matter how hard you toss and turn you can’t escape what’s in your on head.  
  
As I trudge towards my room, I catch a glance out a window. Rain was beating on the walls like a battering ram. It was a hell of a storm. Weather like this has always reminded me of Titans. Nothing the human race does can stop it. We have umbrellas to keep us dry, but the rain keeps falling. We build houses to keep us warm, but the wind will keep blowing. We build walls to stop the Titans and they push through. The umbrellas, walls, and houses provide a warm blanket of false security. But they are just that. If the rain wanted to, it would fall until it was satisfied with your watery death. If the wind wanted to, it would sweep you away into oblivion. And Titans, well they have proved their capabilities. My train of thought crashed as lightning illuminated the sky. Thunder soon followed suit shaking the very foundation I stood on. On that note, I scurried the rest of the way to my room to take refuge. My room had no windows but I could still hear the symphony of the storm raging just outside the walls. Another crack of thunder bellowed through the room like a dragon guarding its territory. I stripped out of the days clothes and put on fresh pajamas. I untuck the corners of my sheets and curl into them. I close my eyes and pray for a dream that wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder. As I began to slip out of consciousness, I hear a knock at my door. Before I could even drag myself out of my bed, the door was flung open.  
  
“Levi?” He was standing, pale as a ghost, in my doorway. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were full of distress.  
  
“Levi what is the matter-“ My words were interrupted by a barrage of thunder. Levi sprung towards me and clutched my waist. He was trembling as I felt his hands tighten around me. I couldn't believe it. The most feared fighter in the business who would face a Titan with his bare hands, was afraid of a little bad weather. I let out a giggle only to be fiercely shoved in the middle of my gut. I fell back on my bed.  
  
“It’s not fucking funny.” I met his eyes. My stomach dropped. Guilt washed over me. I am such an ass. I have never seen Levi like this and I have the nerve to mock him. I sighed and patted the bed next to me. Levi quickly curled up next to me and put my arm around his shoulder. His frame may be small, but it was strong. I traced the length of his spine and smiled as he squirmed when I got near the crook of his back. I bet he is ticklish. Levi nuzzled his head into my neck and let out a quiet “Thank you”. Chills ran through me. To be able to hold him so close, so near to me was unforgettable. I could feel his body heat join mine, I could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He was so vulnerable, so human. Another clap of thunder rumbled outside. Levi cringed and I pulled him closer.  
  
“Shhh It’s okay. You are not alone. I am here.” I began to rub his back, aimlessly tracing patterns. I have no idea what warranted this expression of trust from him. Maybe it was just because my room didn't have windows or maybe I was the only one here that wouldn't make judge him for having fears? Whatever it was didn’t matter right now. Because this moment may never happen again. When I wake up tomorrow morning, the person who was laying in my arms would return to a position of stoic authority. Tonight would be nothing more than a memory that seemed more like a dream constantly fleeting from the reality of its occurrence. I peered down at Levi. He was looking straight at me. I could feel myself blush. He no longer looked scared. He sat up and gently pressed a kiss to my forehead. He then re-positioned himself so he was facing away from me. He then grabbed my arm and draped it over himself. We were spooning; I was paralyzed with fear. Any move I make could ruin this. Levi snuggled closer into me. That’s when I realized: it had stopped raining. No rain means no thunder. The monster that struck fear into his soul had left, but he stayed. He could have stood up and gone. Climbed back up to his ivory tower, but he didn’t. In fact he wiggled himself closer. Feeling someone else’s body heat, knowing that I am not alone, was one of the happiest moments I had had in a long time. As I found myself falling asleep, I knew the dream that would follow would not be a familiar nightmare.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, I peeled my eyes open and he was gone. I was fully anticipating that to be the case. I wasn’t, however, anticipating the note that lay on my dresser.  
  
“Eren,  
  
Thank you. Thank you for reminding me that I am not alone. And please know, you are not alone either.  
~Levi.  
  
P.s. Your snoring is cute."  
  
I found myself grinning ear to ear. That’s when I developed a great admiration for thunderstorms.


End file.
